


Tire Swinging in My Mind

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [82]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Exhaustion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton obliges Thomas one little luxury of having some fun. If only he weren’t so tired, he could focus better.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus & Emile Picani & Logan | Logic & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tire Swinging in My Mind

Patton scuffed his shoe a little as they walked down the path. He was hunched over slightly, and deep circles were pressed into Patton’s face under his eyes. 

Patton was exhausted. But they couldn’t stop too much, not when they were still in danger.

But for right now, the danger was still behind them, so they could risk a few… pit stops.

For instance…

“Oh! Oh! Look!” Thomas suddenly shouted from in front of Patton. 

Even though Thomas was in front of Patton, it still took a moment for his exhaustion muddled brain to register that it was Thomas who called out. He jumped a little belatedly as his mind finally processed the loud noise. 

Luckily or unluckily, Patton couldn’t decide which, no one noticed his late reaction in favor of watching the youngest of their group run to a tire swing hidden away in the trees.

Thomas bounded up to it with the energy of an excited puppy. He turned around to the group still on the path.

“A tire swing! Can someone come push me? Pleeeease?” Thomas said, pushing out his lip and widening his eyes in an adorable display of puppy eyes to the group.

Patton chuckled, stepping through everyone to go up to Thomas. 

“I’ll push you, kiddo. Though be careful, okay” Patton said even as his eyes dropped a little with how tired he was. 

Thomas was oblivious to Patton’s predicament as he bounced on his toes, only faltered for a little bit.

“I’ll be careful Pat! But i’m not your kiddo, I’m your Queer- plantitanic partner? Platin- No-” Thomas stopped waving his hands around in excitement as he tried to think of what word he was looking for, his brow furrowed.

“Queer-platonic, Thomas.” Logan supplied from behind Patton. 

Thomas’s eyes lit up and he began to bounce again.

“Oh yeah! That!” Thomas exclaimed before he clambered into the tire swing with a little difficulty.

Patton waited until Thomas had situated himself and was swinging his feet a little impatiently before he finally began to push Thomas.

After only a few pushes, someone came up behind him and whispered in Patton’s ear. 

“We can’t stay too long, Patton. We may have to cut Thomas’s fun time short.” It was Emile. Patton frowned.

“I know Em,” Trying to split his focus properly on pushing Thomas and what he was saying, Patton whispered back. “But we can’t just have everyone saying everythings not fine. Everyone needs a little fun sometimes.”

There was a short pause, but Emile’s gentle breath on Patton’s neck didn’t leave immediately, so Patton waited for Emile to say something.

“Just don't tire yourself out Patton.” 

Patton didn’t reply as Emile’s breath finally fled from his neck and the slight tenseness in his shoulders ebbed out of them.

He wasn’t going to tire himself out. 

He was perfectly fine.

Bringing all of his focus back on pushing Thomas in the swing, Patton pushed Thomas slightly harder. He watched the tired swing swing back with a distant fascination. He nearly missed the window of time to push Thomas back again in his fascination.

Patton pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed Thomas until he wasn’t. 

Until his mind was lost in the swing in his mind, the back and forth of the swing that wasn’t swinging in front of his eyes anymore.

Until he vaguely had hands gripping him and arms cradled around him, lulling him back and forth in their own swing that perfectly mirrored the swing in Patton’s mind.

Until Patton was finally asleep.


End file.
